An ultrahigh frequency wireless communication system based on mmWave is configured to operate at a center frequency of several GHz to several tens of GHz. Due to the characteristic of the center frequency, a pathloss may considerably occurs in a radio shadow area. Since it is necessary to stably transmit a synchronization signal to all terminals belonging to the coverage of a base station, it is necessary to design and transmit a synchronization signal in consideration of a potential deep-null phenomenon capable of being occurred due to the characteristic of the ultrahigh frequency band in the mmWave communication system.